Please Forgive Me & Never Forget Me
by MitsukiNori
Summary: Flirty Lilia transfers from England with her elder sister, Layla, and when she finds out that the current newspaper club is failing, she starts her own, with her friend, Reika, and her sister. Pairings:You decide! Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Comedy/Friendship...
1. IntroductionPrologue

So, this is a story where you get to vote for which characters I will be writing the THREE pairings for, through either the poll on my profile, OR a review. I am willing to write for the following characters:

Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suoh (I hope I spelled all of that correctly!): Currently with Zero votes.  
Kyoya Ohtori: Currently with 1 vote.  
Takashi Morinozuka: Currently with 2 votes  
Mitsukuni Haninozuka: Currently with 1 vote.  
Hikaru Hitachiin: Currently with 1 vote.  
Kaoru Hitachiin: Currently in the lead with 3 votes.  
Ritsu Kassanoda: Currently with 2 votes.  
Umehito Nekozawa: Currently with 2 votes.

Please note that you may select UP to THREE characters. You may simply vote for your favorite three, if you want. Please enjoy the introduction... VOTE and REVIEW!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Introduction_**

"Hey, is something wrong, Ed?" There was the grin, the childish girly one. Not mature, alluring smile she had given him and all the other boys. "You're not who I thought you were." He said, his expression blank and unreadable to Lilia. She giggled, she sounded so young... He hated that, that wasn't the person he wanted. "_Well_, to be fair, you didn't know me back then." Lilia cautiously said, wringing her hands. _'Here it comes again...'_ She thought. It was so much easier to just flirt with all of the boys and not get attached, but _no_ she said yes to a boy who she _kind of_ liked. And once more, she was about to get her heart broken. "No. I mean you're _really _not who I thought you were." There was the same tone of disgust as the other boys. They could be so cruel... "You can't stick with one guy, can you?" Lilia blinked; this was a new turn in the conversation for her. For a brief moment she hesitated to speak, but she knew she had to. "Well... You're going to break up with me, anyway, right? You only liked my looks..." She wasn't going to cry. She promised herself that. Tears are too precious to be shed over a few broken hearts. ...Even though it did hurt. "That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"You just gave me the wrong impression, okay?"

"Oh? ...Oh." She took a step back, "Please forgive me, then... All I can is ask of you then... Is not to forget me..." She turned and ran. Farther and farther, she didn't want to hear it. She had really thought she liked Ed, but apparently, life could never go the way she wanted it to.

* * *

I should mention... Today is my one year anniversary of joining this website, which is why I decided to go ahead and start posting this! How quickly I update depends on how many votes/reviews I get, and how much I'm getting done on my other stories. (Please read my other works as well, I delve mainly in Ouran!) Again, please review/vote/anything else like that, and thank you for reading the introduction to... Please Forgive Me & Never Forget Me!


	2. Chapter 1

**Votes for pairing characters currently stand as so...**

**Kaoru Hitachiin: 4 votes**

**Umehito Nekozawa: 3 votes**

**Takashi Morinozuka: 3 votes**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: 2 votes**

**Kyoya Ohtori: 2 votes**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka: 2 votes**

**Ritsu Kassanoda: 2 votes**

**Tamaki Suoh: 0 votes**

**Please vote for any three of the above characters, either in the poll located on my profile, or in a review. Currently, Kaoru, Nekozawa, and Mori in the lead! Please VOTE/REVIEW! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Is there a newspaper club?" Lilia asked, combing her fingers through her long wavy locks of vibrant red hair. The Superintendent gave her a hesitant nod, "However, I'm afraid business isn't going very well..." He admitted. "_What_?" Lilia whined, dropping her hands down to her lap as she sat back in her chair. "If that bothers you, just start a new one with Reika." Her sister sighed, for once letting her dirty blond hair fall over her face, as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Lilia's golden eyes brightened at the idea, and once again leaned towards the Superintendent. "That would be alright, wouldn't it? I _never_ ask _anyone _for much..." That would only be because she usually just got whatever she wanted. The Superintendent gave her a kind smile, "Well, I don't see why not. Go right ahead, you'll just need three members to be considered a club."

"You truly are a kind man!" Lilia's eyes sparkled as she stood and turned towards Layla, "You'll join, too, won't you ,sis?" She tilted her head slightly to the left, letting her soft locks fall over her shoulder.

Layla shrugged indifferently. She never cared much for clubs, but for one reason or another, she could never say no to her younger sister. "...Just until you and Reika find someone else." She told Lilia, who only smiled and nodded. "Right... So you ladies will begin tomorrow morning, but you're allowed to take a look around while you're here. Any other questions before you leave?" Superintendent Suoh asked. Both girls shook their heads. "Then I believe we're done here. Feel free to come find me if you need help with anything while you're here." He said. Lilia tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, "Oh, I will."

"Reika said she'd meet up with us during club time. So do you want to take a look outside until then, sis?" Lilia suggested, as she and Layla stepped out of the office. Once again, Layla shrugged. Lilia nudged her older sister, "Come on! You love gardens!" Layla eyed over her younger sister, who had begun to pull her along to the large gardens outside. When it was just the two of them, and a few close friends, Lilia had a tendency to act childish. Sometimes, Layla wondered if her sister was bipolar, since she could so easily go from one extreme to the other. Layla's personality was much more even than her sister's.

_**The next day...**_

Lilia never cared much for uniforms. Therefore, she never wore them. So when she walked into classroom 1-A, of course it raised a brow. "Miss, where is your uniform?" Sensei asked upon seeing a red tank top and navy blue skirt instead of the yellow dress which was the uniform. Lilia gasped, giving her new teacher an offended look. "Sensei, conformity is a sin!" Sensei paled a bit and decided to change the subject.

"Class, we have a new student, today... Miss, please introduced yourself." Sensei requested. A sly smirk slipped onto Lilia's lips. "Of course. Hi everyone," She leaned on her right hip, and gave a small wave. "I'm Lilia Cathy Ralia. I just moved to Japan from England-"

"Hey everyone, I'm here!" There were several gasps as Reika Nami entered room, interrupting the alluring new student. "Lilia! You're really here!" She exclaimed, immediately engulfing the taller girl in a hug. "Okay ladies and germs, this is my girl, so treat her nice!" Reika announced, giving her classmates a quick peace sign. Everyone deadpanned. Reika Nami was best friends with Lilia Ralia.

"Ralia-san, please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher of class 3-A instructed, as the last of his students entered the classroom. Layla nodded, "Yes, Sensei." She turned towards the class and gave a polite bow. "My name is Layla Remi Ralia. I look forward to having classes with all of you." Unlike her sister, Layla wore the full uniform. -White knee high socks, hard-to-walk-in shoes, and all. One of the boys in the back of the classroom politely raised his hand, "Ralia-san, what do your parents do?" He asked. "Oh, my parents? My father owns the biggest bookstore chain in the world, and my mother is a model."

Layla tried her best not to slap anyone as she heard the low murmurs of surprise when they heard her say that her mother happened to be a model. She knew she wasn't beautiful by any means, though she hardly believed that _anyone_ could be classified as ugly. She was ordinary-looking. She took after her father, while her dearest baby sister took after their mother. Layla didn't mind that at all, she wasn't even bitter with her sister. In fact, she rather enjoyed spoiling Lilia. Perhaps too much...

"Layla Nee-san!" Lilia greeted a few hours later, as she linked her arm through her elder sister's as they met up in the refectory. She leaned close to whisper almost secretly into Layla's ear, in English. "Do you suppose would be alright if I went to Reika's after school?" She asked. Layla shrugged, as far as she was concerned, her sister could do as she pleased. "I'll let mum and dad know when I get home." Lilia hugged her, "Best sister ever! Thanks!" Layla quirked an amused eyebrow, "What did I tell you about lying?" She inquired. Lilia pretended to nervously bite her bottom lip. "Don't get caught?" She tried. Layla nodded, "Alright, I promised to sit with some boys from my class so don't try to get into trouble." She said. Lilia nodded affirmatively, "_Right_. Don't have _too_ much fun without me!"

Layla frowned as she ordered her lunch, thinking of all the better things she could be doing instead of fraternizing with boys. It would be so much nicer to use her lunch period to study! -Of course, Lilia wouldn't hear of _that_.

"Neh, was that your younger sister, Layla-san?" Layla stared at the small blond senior sitting across from her. _'Isn't it rude to use someone's first name of someone you don't know, in Japan?'_ She wondered. Though maybe he used her first name because she _wasn't_ from Japan. After all, it was just weird to have someone the same age as her to call her by her last name. ...Even if he does look like an elementary student.

"Hai, Haninozuka-san. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Haninozuka hesitated to answer Layla's own question. As sweet, and small and innocent as he looked, Layla knew that he was _still_ of the male species. She would consider it a crime if he wasn't even slightly attracted to Lilia. "H-hai..." He trailed of. Layla spared a glance at Haninozuka's cousin sitting next to him. Morinozuka looked like the opposite of Haninozuka in every way. He had messy dark hair, and dark eyes, and he dwarfed his cousin. Actually, he made everyone look like chess pieces.

"I know I'm not much to look at in comparison." Layla mentioned, rubbing together her chopsticks to make them smooth. "But frankly, I consider myself lucky!" She seemed like she was going to say more on the subject, but she froze when she noticed that the Haninozuka boy was about to eat his dessert without even so much as touching his lunch first. Maternal instincts took over.

"Haninozuka-san, don't you think you ought to eat your lunch _first_?" She asked, almost seeming to scold the adorable blond. "B-but-" His eyes started to water, and Layla, who couldn't stand such a look, gave Morinozuka a sharp glare. "She's right, Mitsukuni." He stated to the much smaller senior. Layla avoided eye contact with Mitsukuni. "I'm not saying that you _can't _have dessert. I'm just saying that you should have your essential nutrients first! I don't want you to wind up in the hospital..."

* * *

Right, so... I'm pretty sure Lilia is in the first year class at Ouran... Layla is (as you most likely figured out) is in the third year class. Please don't let their ages affect who you vote for. Two or three years isn't that big of a deal.

To those who have already voted, you are truly awesome!

To those who haven't voted yet, I won't know where I'm taking this story until three male characters have won the poll! You may vote for up to three of any of the characters listed before the chapter. You can vote for ones you'd like to read a pairing for, just your faves, or the ones you think would challenge me the most... I'm up for writing any of those characters... Yes... Even Tamaki...

Righto, so... This is my story update of my weekend. I'm not using my schedule as a excuse, but I'm currently in Culinary Arts and attending College through Running Start, plus I have other fanfics and other stories that I'm working on, so don't expect extremely frequent updates. During the week, any free time I have is spent studying or doing homework or sleeping/eating. (I DON'T GET A FREAKING LUNCH BREAK ON SCHOOL DAYS!) However, I will do my best, and at least one of my stories will be updated on my weekends. This weekend I also had Friday off. But I'm pretty sure I failed my first Hiragana test, so I've been memorizing my head off (thankfully I have a helpful classmate that suggested a website), so I can ceize the chance of one of the mentioned make ups... But anyway, I'll do my best! (I've got another nine three day weekends this school year, plus winter break for two weeks in December, and all those good holiday breaks!) Well, I should really be sleeping... REVIEW! VOTE!


	3. Chapter 2

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating anything in forever. Second, I'd like to apologize for the shortness of the chapter. The next chapter will definitely have more going on for the plot line, and it'll be much longer... I hope! Anyway, the poll to vote for pairings is still open on my profile, plus you can vote for three Ouran characters in a review (I reccomend the review if you want a character to end up with a specific OC (Lilia, Layla, or Reika)of mine).

The poll rankings so far... (Votes done reviews have been/will be added to the total I show in my updates, so the numbers are slightly different from what the poll itself shows.)

Kaoru Hitachiin: 5 votes  
Hikaru Hitachiin: 4 votes  
Umehito Nekozawa: 4 votes  
Kyoya Ohtori: 4 votes  
Takashi Morinozuka: 4 votes  
Mitsukuni Haninozuka: 3 votes  
Ritsu Kasanoda: 3 votes  
Tamaki Suo: 0 votes

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Is it_ really _so wrong, Komatsuzawa?" Lilia failed to see the point of even speaking to the President of Ouran's current newspaper club. "I wouldn't call it_ wrong_, but I fail to see why you can't simply join _my_ newspaper club, if you're so keen on being a part of one." Akira said, staring somewhere off in the distance, rather than directly at the girl. Rumors of her had reached his ears the moment she had decided to enter the school, and since then he had begun his research. Her locks of hair were bright red like blood, and her eyes the color of riches. No, she wasn't a girl, or even a woman... What Akira Komatsuzawa saw here was a demon, sent to earth to humiliate the entire male gender. "Don't be silly, Komatsuzawa." As she paused, Akira realized that she failed to use an honorific both times she said his name. But then, she wasn't from Japan, or even the surface of earth. She came up from below... "I don't want to be a part of a newspaper club. I want to invade lives without getting in trouble. And to be frank, Komatsuzawa, your little club..." She gave a small giggle. It wasn't remotely childish. In the back of his mind, Akira wondered: Do demons giggle? "Well, your club is a failure."

No, Akira Komatsuzawa didn't like this girl at _all_. "And so, I'd much rather create my own little club from scratch and enjoy myself for however long it lasts. Maybe that's a sin, but really, I've stopped caring." Lilia said as she flicked back a bit of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. Akira failed to properly analyze the look in her eyes. That look of unmistakable and intense boredom. That look like her life had failed to entertain her, so now she had to go invade other peoples' lives, so long as it _was_ entertaining. "I believe that we're done here. Goodbye, your club won't be lasting much longer here."

It was all just an act, though; something she had done a dare. As soon as she was out of earshot, Lilia erupted into a roar of laughter, and Layla and Reika were right there to witness it. "You should have seen his _face_! I mean, his face isn't much to look at," Lilia was always quick to pass judgment on other people's looks, "But the _expression! _He really thought that I was going to bring down his almost non-existent club! -Like I would bother!"

Layla extended a hand to Reika, who begrudgingly handed over an envelope. "Well, this shall certainly set our club on the right track. Did you have fun, Lil'?" She asked her sister. Lilia shrugged, "Yeah, selling empty threats does tend to be fun..." But she already had that bored to death look on her face. Layla rolled her eyes, "Go on, find some boys to humiliate. -And bring Reika with you! I'll see you at home_."_

_..._

A/N: Lilia is a difficult character to write without turning her into a double of my other OC, Mitsuki. I look forward to exploring her character a whole lot more!

So, please vote, and please review!

MitsukiNori,

みつきのり、(By the way, I've been taking Japanese language (日本語）classes for the last year! So, if I start spelling any character names differently, that's why... I actually understand what it should be spelled like, now!)


	4. Chapter 3

The pairings as they stand now.

Kaoru Hitachiin -5 votes  
Umehito Nekozawa -5 votes  
Hikaru Hitachiin -5 votes

Are we satisfied with this? From now on I shall write as if for these pairings, but I will leave the poll open for a few more chapters just in case. ^.^  
I was hoping to write a longer chapter, but I kind of just wanted to go ahead and post something since I'm trying to be quicker about it.

Review if you please, vote if you please.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Classes were boring for Lilia Ralia. The problem? Well, there actually wasn't one at all. She simply sat in class all day, in her ruffled black dress, not giving a damn about anything the teachers were saying. By halfway through her first class of her second week at Ouran Academy, she was thinking about other things. Mostly she was thinking about ways to recruit more members for her newspaper club, but with the history of the current one, things weren't looking so bright. So, she kept her ears attentive to the whispered conversations that went on behind the teacher's back.

"Are you going to the host club, today?" One of the girls sitting nearby whispered to the class vice-president. "Of course," The other girl, Momoka, replied. "I'm still a fan of Haruhi-kun, aren't I?" Lilia frowned; a host club? What on _earth_ could _that_ amount to? It didn't exactly sound like something a teenager should be involved with. By the time lunch had arrived, Lilia soon realized that this host club was the only thing girls seemed to talk about. As she entered the refectory, she spotted her elder sister, who wore the usual sweat pants and T-shirt that she wore to school.

"Onee-san, here's your lunch." Lilia handed Layla one of the lunchboxes she had made that morning. While Lilia took after her mother in looks, she adopted more of her father's talents, such as cooking. Sure, they could've hired a chef to prepare meals for them, but Mrs. Ralia was sort of a health nut, since she used to be a model, and so Lilia and Mr. Ralia took turns preparing family meals.

"Thanks. Would you like to join us, Lilia?" Layla asked, accepting the boxed lunch. Lilia looked over at the group Layla was sitting with, "No, they don't seem like my type. In fact, I think I'll go back to the classroom."

"Neh, La-chan, what did Li-chan mean by that?" Mitsukuni asked. Layla had taken the younger looking senior since the first day, in a sort of maternal, or big sister way. At least, that's what everyone else thought. "You'll have to excuse her for that, Haninozuka-kun. Sometimes she says rude things, but she doesn't mean anything by it. She doesn't really think about it much, to tell you the truth. Anyway, I figure its best to let her do as she pleases for now." Layla explained. Morinozuka gave her a skeptical look, which Layla seemed to understand. "She just went through another bad break up, so she's still coping... You know, to being single... Again." She sighed and shook her head. "Again?" Morinozuka repeated. "Um, yeah... Well, as you know, my sister is gorgeous, and doesn't mind flirting with a guy... Well, anyway, she's been heartbroken a few times, its nothing that new." Layla shrugged.

When Lilia decided to go back to the classroom, she was hoping to be there alone. However, there was already someone there. She paused in the doorway and looked the boy over. He was brown haired, cute, but too feminine for her liking... In short, he wasn't her type, but she figured it couldn't hurt to be nice. "Oh, hello there." Lilia greeted, as she returned to her desk, and began opening her lunchbox.

"Hello... Its... Ralia-san, isn't it?" The boy asked. Lilia nodded, "Please, call me Lilia. -And you're Fujioka-kun? Hm?" She pushed back her long locks as she spoke, giving the boy her usual charming smile. "That's right. Do you usually bring a lunch with you, Lilia-san?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, yes. My dad says that home-cooked meals are best for the soul, so we don't have a cook." Lilia had that light, conversational tone in her voice. "Oh, then who does the cooking for your family?" Haruhi looked genuinely intrigued, after all, she thought that most rich people simply hired chefs to make them fancy meals. "My dad and I. My mom and sister wouldn't do well if you put them in a kitchen."

"There you are! You're starting without me! -How many times have I told you not to do that?" Reika had entered the classroom, her hands firmly placed on her hips. Today she was wearing her usual trademark... Cat ears. Lilia shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Genki-Neko-chan. Lunch doesn't wait for anyone." Lilia told her friend, who frowned. "Or rather, _you _don't. You know-"

"_Haruhi_~!" Two voices called out, as the entered the classroom. Reika's brow twitched for a few seconds, before she turned on her heel and pointed at the two strawberry-red haired twins. "Charlatans! Remove thyselves from mine own personal bubble!" She screeched. The two boys stopped at the she petite girl, glanced at her cat ears for a moment, then simply walked around her, mumbling something along the lines of...Otaku.

Lilia grinned, and set down her chopstick. "Genki-Neko-chan? Is it time for you to play?" She stood and brushed invisible dirt off of her skirt as she stood and turned to the twins. "I'd stay and calm her, but you're just not my type. Bye~!" She strutted out of the room with a backwards glance. One twin glared at her back as she left the room.

"So..." Reika growled, "Do you mind repeating what you just said?" Reika Nami was _not _the Otaku of this story.

"Ohtori?" A tall second year with dark hair and glasses glanced at Layla. She found him to be one of those beautiful people she could never group herself with. Hell, at least eighty-five percent of the people at Ouran were beautiful. It was starting to irritate her.

"No." He stated. "Yes." Layla replied. "I've told you no." He told her. She slapped a folder down on his laptop, "Change your mind and when you do, Lilia is ready to draw up privacy contracts." She informed. Strangely, people always assumed that she was the one for making paperwork... But really, she just liked to edit things. Ohtori frowned, "Your sister?" He asked. Lilia smirked, "She'd love to make a deal with you... All she wants is to write an exposé from the customers point of view... She might even let you read it over before we publish, but only if she likes you enough. Plus it's good advertisement for you and a great kick-start for us. Again, go to Lilia Ralia of 1-A when you're ready to discuss the full details."

* * *

By the way, I have to have an EMG tomorrow and I have fluids in my knee. Ibuprofen makes me gag every time and I have to take it three times a day... Yay. *Sweat drops*

MitsukiNori,


End file.
